Goodbye, Naruto!
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Naruto harus menerima kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Semua karnanya tapi lelaki raven itu tak pernah menyalahkannya. Oneshoot SasuNaru tragedy pertama dari newbie di FNI. Masih baru dan belum berpengalaman. Chara death. Mohon RnRnya minna-san!


L A S T

**Disclaimer ****: **Masashi Kishimoto

L A S T © Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze

**Pairing ****: **SasuNaru

**Rated ****: **T menjurus ke M

**Genre : **Angst, tragedy

**Summary :**

Naruto harus menerima kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Semua karnanya tapi lelaki raven itu tak pernah menyalahkannya. Perselisihan Sasu X Sai. Oneshoot SasuNaru tragedy pertama. Chara death. RnR please!

**WARNING:**

**OOC, Gaje, ****Typo(s), AU, ****pertumpahan sel darah merah, Yaoi,****Cintailah Yaoi… **

**SILAHKAN MEMBACA!**

Dia bersimpuh, di atas tanah penuh bebatuan. Menutup matanya perlahan dan merasakan udara dingin menerpa rambut terangnya. Dia sendirian. Tak seharusnya itu terjadi. Sekejap terjadi pertikaian di pikirannya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang itu hanyalah sebuah daun yang akan pergi dan takkan kembali ke asal mulanya. Ia seperti menahan sayatan pisau di hatinya. Menahan tangis yang selama ini terbendung. Sangat tak terduga itu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang setia menemaninya, sekarang telah berada dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan di hadapannya.

Flash Back Mode : On

"Teme, kamu mau kemana jam segini?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik.

"Mau ke minimarket sebentar, " jawab pria di depannya yang sedang membenahi rambut ravennya.

"Tapi Teme, kenapa firasatku gak enak ya? Atau hanya pikiranku saja?" ujar Naruto gelisah seakan Sang raven itu takan berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Dobe, jangan manja begitu!"

"Aku ikut ya…" mohon Naruto. Rasanya tak ingin berpisah.

"Naru-dobe sudah malam. Lagipula kalau kamu ikut aku ke mini market siapa yang jaga rumah?" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya ─tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi─ .

"Ya sudah. Tapi tak boleh lebih dari satu jam, janji?" Naruto mengulurkan jari kecil dari kelima jari kanannya menuju wajah Sasuke. Di balasnya jari coklat itu oleh jemari porselen Sasuke. Bertautlah kedua jari itu saat janji terucap antara mereka.

"Ya, janji!" terlihat segaris senyum menghiasi wajah Dewa Surya.

"Jaa, Naru–dobe," Ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju pintu apartement mereka.

"Jaa Nee, Sasu-teme. Hati-hati di jalan," Naruto segera menutup pintu itu setelah Sasuke menghilang dibalik tangga. Perasaan cemas masih saja mengerayangi pikiran Naruto. Takut, cemas, gelisah, seperti akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

=3=3=

Sasuke berjalan menuju mini market yang berada tak jauh dari apartement bergaya jepang kuno miliknya dan Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari mini market itu, Sasuke segera beranjak kembali ke kediamannya, tak ingin kekasihnya menunggu dengan gelisah. Tetapi di perjalanan ada sekelompok pria yang menghadangnya. Tiga pria yang sepertinya sangat familiar di mata onyx itu.

"Hai, Sasuke. Masih ingat kami? Tanya seorang pria yang berada di tengah – tengah. Berambut hitam kelam, bermata persis seperti rambutnya dan berkulit putih pucat menyerupai Sasuke. Dia adalah musuh terbesar Sasuke saat memperebutkan Naruto dan rival dalam dunia perkuliahannya. Tetapi pria di hadapannya juga memiliki peran yang cukup penting dalam hidupnya, sahabat kecilnya.

"Mau apa kau, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke. Di tempat yang gelap itu tak banyak yang melihat pertemuan mereka bahkan sepertinya tak ada. Sai mendekat, membuat Sasuke mundur. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang senang mengalah tapi ia tak ingin menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Sai di penuhi oleh pertengkaran fisik, ia tak ingin menyusahkan kekasihnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih mundur. Tapi sepertinya ia tak menyadari Sai menggenggam sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Kedua rekan Sai segera mendekati Sasuke dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar namun ia terhalang oleh tembok besar di belakangnya. Dapatlah lengannya sekarang di genggam erat oleh kedua rekan Sai itu. 'Sial kenapa buntu sih!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke, kamu tahu seberapa kemarahanku, hah! Kau merebut Naruto dariku, cuih! Dan kau merebut posisiku sebagai yang terbaik. Kau tak pantas hidup Sasuke," Ujar Sai dengan penekanan pada nama Naruto. Sasuke yang tertunduk membalasnya dengan tegas.

"Kau iri denganku, Sai? Sepertinya aku terlalu terhormat untuk di-irikan oleh orang sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang!" Sai menarik kerah baju biru Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada pipi putih pucat itu. Tentunya setelah menyelipkan pisau yang ada di tangannya kedalam saku celana hitam ketatnya.

"Pemuda Uchiha yang sombong sepertimu tak pantas memiliki Naruto! Lihatlah perkataanmu itu, apa itu pantas sebagai pria yang akan bersanding dengannya?" Tambah Sai. Terlebih lagi ucapannya yang lebih pantas mengalir dari bibir seorang Uchiha. Mengingat sifat Sai yang memiliki ego tinggi.

"Apa kau hanya bisa kontak fisik, Sai-san?. Pantas saja Naruto berpaling padaku. Tak mungkin kan ia harus menikah dan tinggal bersama dengan monster sepertimu. Aku dengar kau sering memukulnya ya? Dasar pengecut!" Kata Sasuke yang terakhir diiringi pukulan yang lebih keras pada dagu pria Uchiha itu. Tak terasa darah segar telah menetes perlahan dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kamu salah besar, Uchiha! Dia pergi karna kau telah menipunya. Aku tahu kau seorang yang licik. Berkata seolah kau itu sempurna dan selalu benar," Ujar Sai dengan suara yang keras dan sedikit menghina.

Sasuke yang ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Sai tiba – tiba merasa perih di perutnya. Sebilah pisau yang di bawa Sai sekarang telah bersarang di perut pemuda onyx itu.

"Ukh…!" Rintih Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke? Kurang terasa? Apa perlu ku perbanyak? Sepertinya pisauku ini ingin merusak tubuhmu lagi," Ujar Sai dengan tangannya yang bergerak sesuai dengan perkataanya. Hampir 8 kali tusukan telah di rasakan oleh rambut raven itu. Darah merah yang menjadi alat transportasi dalam tubuhnya kini menyeruak keluar melalui mulut dan perutnya yang tak habis di hujamkan pisau oleh Sai.

"Sasuke, apa ada permintaan terakhir? Sebelum pisauku ini bergerak lebih kedalam. Aku yakin kau belum merasakan sakit." Ujar Sai di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Uuh… Aku hanya ingin kamu, jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto-ku atau kamu ingin hidupmu menderita dengan bayanganku?" Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas saat kata kamu keluar dari bibir merahnya yang sekarang di penuhi oleh darah. Semua perkataan Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih. Ia sangat ingin bertemu kekasih tercintanya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia pergi ke dunia yang lebih tenang. Tapi lebih baik begini, kekasihnya tak boleh menyadari kematiannya karna masalah cinta segitiga yang pernah mereka alami. Sekarang pikiran Sasuke hanya bisa menjerit menahan sakit. Bukan sakit karna dihujam pisau tapi sakit karena akan berpisah dengan kekasih tercintanya. Tak dapat lagi merasakan kehangatan dari pria yang mendiami hati kecilnya.

"Sou ka… aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu Sasuke." Seringaian terukir di bibir pria licik itu saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke akan berpisah dengan raganya sebentar lagi. Terlihat ia telah berhasil sekarang, menyingkirkan musuh terbesarnya dalam percintaan. Terlihat jelas seringaian itu memperlihatkan tak sejalannya perkataan Sai dengan pemikirannya. Sai segera meraih sebuah tomat yang ada di kantong belanja Sasuke tadi.

"Ehm… Buah kesukaanmu ya, Uchiha? Ini akan menjadi buah tomat terakhir yang dapat kamu makan. Tapi sepertinya tak perlu lewat mulut ya?" Sai segera memotong buah tomat itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Lalu menyelipkanya kedalam perut Sasuke yang telah digores cukup dalam oleh pisau silver Sai.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke? Kau memakan tomat ini lewat perut. Rasanya kau tak perlu kerongkongan lagi ya?" Sai segera menggoreskan pisau itu pada dada Sasuke lalu menuju leher, lengan, jemari tangannya dan sampai pada wajah tampan milik si bungsu Uchiha ini.

=3=3=

"Aduh, Sasuke kenapa lama sekali?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning terlihat gelisah berjalan maju-mundur di depan pintu papyrus rumahnya. Layaknya sebuah setrika yang sedang menghapus kekusutan pakaian, ia tak pernah berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang telah 30 menit menemaninya. Terdengar nama lelaki yang ia tunggu mengalir dari bibir ranumnya. Bagai mantra sihir yang mampu mewujudkan apa pun keinginan manusia.

"Apa aku susul saja ya?" ujar Naruto mencari pendapat dari kegelisahannya entah pada siapa. Akhirnya ia sepakat akan menyusul kekasihnya, Sasuke setelah mendapat pendapat dari yang tak nampak. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa mencari sosok Raven dalam gelapnya malam yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang pudar. Awan mulai menutup cahaya yang terbias oleh mata birunya, pertanda tangisan awan akan menggema dalam bumi ini. Saat ia melewati sebuah gang kecil terengar suara yang menyerupai suara Sasuke. Ia mendekat menuju ujung dari gang itu dan yang terlihat oleh mata biru itu, seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan sedang terpojok di penuhi darah pada perut putihnya. Naruto tak percaya dengan kerja retina mata birunya. Lelaki itu Sasuke. Dia di pojokkan oleh seorang yang selama ini telah menyiksa ketenangan hidupnya. Sai, lelaki yang pernah ia cintai tapi ia buta akan cinta Sai yang hanya sebatas harta. Sai menarik pisaunya dan mengoyak wajah Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu semakin mendekat untuk memastikan apa itu benar seorang Sasuke. Saat ia mendapat jawabannya, teriakan itu tak dapat di hindari lagi.

"Sasuke, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan takut jika bertemu dengan wajahmu yang sudah hancur ini. Gwahahahahaha!" Tawa Sai diriingi teriakan oleh seorang pria yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Ooh.. Naruto toh," Sai segera berbalik dan meninggalkan pisau yang tertanam di dada Sasuke.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa kau keluar malam – malam begini?" Tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang segera berlari mendekati Sasuke yang masih di jaga oleh anak buah Sai. Sai segera menarik lengan Pria pirang itu.

"Naruto, itu bukan Sasuke. Lihat dia, menyeramkan dan bermandikan darah. Apa itu Sasuke-mu?" Tanya Sai dengan sangat pelan.

"Sudah jelas itu Sasuke. Kembalikan dia atau kamu aku laporkan ke polisi!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tak percaya padaku." Sai menarik lengan Naruto mendekatkannya pada lelaki onyx yang sedang terbujur kaku dan lemas tengah bersandar pada tembok gelap di belakangnya.

"Lihat! Apa dia Sasuke?" Tanya Sai pada Naruto. Naruto percaya itu memang Sasuke-nya tapi keadaannya sangat berbeda, ia terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Darah merah mengalir dari dada dan perutnya yang hampir berlubang. 'Sasuke, kenapa seperti ini?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau sudah sadar kan, Naruto? Dia bukan Teme-mu. Wajahnya telah hancur tak sedikitpun terlihat bahwa ia seorang keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang tampan itu." Hina Sai, memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang telah berlumurkan darah dan di penuhi goresan tajam.

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di pipi pucat Sai, amarah Naruto tak bisa di bendung lagi. Kekasih tercintanya telah di sakiti. Dan semua itu karnanya. Ia menyadari, pria lemon itulah yang membuat kekasihnya kini tak sadarkan diri. Di penuhi luka sayatan di setiap tubuhnya tetapi tidakkah kalian sadari betapa sakitnya hati pria Uzumaki ini. Tak seharusnya seseorang yang ia sayangi sekarang terduduk dengan lemahnya. Darah mengalir tanpa henti seakan sang empunya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Naruto melepas tamparannya dan berkata, "Sai! Kau bukan hanya manusia kejam dan hina tapi kau juga manusia yang menjijikkan! Kau memukuli dan menusuk Sasuke yang tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah padamu! Kenapa Sai? Kau terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki aku. Kau? Ukh" perkataan Naruto terputus saat Sai menghujamkan pisau yang berlumuran darah Sasuke menuju perut coklat caramel miliknya. Suara lirihnya terdengar sangat keras membuat seorang pria raven tersadar.

"Sai.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu benar-benar… sudah tak waras lagi! Kau.. kau bahkan menyakiti orang yang kamu cinta! Gila kamu!" teriak Sasuke lantang. Orang yang ditujukan hanya tertawa bagaikan setan, "Khukukuku, Memang apa hubungannya, Sasuke? Mau dia orang yang kucinta, mau dia musuhku asal dia sudah berhubungan denganmu.. cuih tak sudi aku suka dengannya. Lebih baik dia mati! Dia sudah tak melihatku lagi. Percuma aku mengharapkan cintanya." Ujar Sai terlihat raut wajah yang seperti menahan tangis tapi tak mungkin seorang Sai menjatuhkan Kristal beningnya. Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kekecewaan yang membuat Sai menjadi buta akan cintanya. Dia hanya seorang teman dekat yang salah paham karna sahabatnya mencintai pria yang di cintainya. Ia kecewa pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bersalah, sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari seorang Sai.

"Sai, kenapa.. kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku dan Naruto? Sebenarnya ada apa, Sai? Kamu bilang.. aku boleh mencintai Naruto tapi kenapa kamu sampai..? Aku kecewa, Sai." Lirih suara Sasuke di sela-sela rintihan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sai hanya menyeringai sambil menarik pisau yang tertancap di perut Naruto. Sai mendekat menuju tempa Sasuke berdiri. Di arahkannya pisau ynag ada di tangannya menuju dada Sasuke dalam keadaan terbaring.

"Sasuke, maaf." Seketika itu di tancapkannya pisau itu menuju jantung si Uchiha bungsu. Terdengar suara darah yang berhambur keluar dari sarangnya. "Croot... croot." Sasuke jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri setelah kedua anak buah Sai melepas tangannya. Terlihat sebuah senyum tersungging di sudut bibir Sai. Lelaki yang berparas mirip Sasuke itu pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian 'pembunuhan singkat' itu. Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi kepergian Sai dengan tangan menyentuh dada berlumuran darahnya.

"Ukh.. ukh." Sasuke terbatuk pelan. Darah menyembur kembali dari arah bibirnya. Naruto terlihat mencoba bangkit setelah perih pada perutnya berangsur hilang. Luka pada perut Naruto tak begitu dalam, jadi ia masih mampu berdiri. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya darah berserakkan di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke. Sudah terlihat jarak kepergian Sasuke kian mendekat. Ia raih tangan Sasuke di genggamnya pelan lalu di hapuskannya jarak antara kepalanya dengan dada merah Sasuke. Darah merah Sasuke menempel di pelipis coklatnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan putih itu dengan sisa tenaganya menuju rambut kuning Naruto.

"Na..ru..to, go.. gome..n ne.. a..ku tak bisa bertahan lama.." sasuke merasa tercekat di tenggorokannya saat kata demi kata keluar melalui bibirnya. Terlihat Kristal bening menetes dari iris biru langit itu. Tak ingin kekasihnya pergi Naruto pun mengelak perkataan Sasuke, "Teme, kamu jangan pergi! Kamu masih bisa bertahan. Kamu gak mungkin pergi! Jangan tinggalin aku!" pipi itu semakin basah karna tangis Naruto. Sasuke hanya mampu menenangkan perasaan Naruto bukan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

"Hush.. ja.. ngan Na..ngis. Aku tak bisa Naru. Gomen, aishiteru.." Ujar Sasuke lirih seraya mengerjapkan matanya, menunda kepergiannya yang segera menjemputnya.

"Jangan Sasu." Lagi-lagi Naru menolak kepergian Sasuke. Membuat tangan Sasuke berpindah dari kepala Naruto yang habis dielusnya menuju pipi tannya. Diangkatnya perlahan pipi itu, menatap langit biru yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Onyx bertemu safir untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke menatap mata itu dalam, menyakinkan kekasih terakhirnya.

"Naruto, jangan seperti itu. Kalau gitu aku bakal gentayangin kamu. Hiiee." Goda Sasuke(sempet-sempetnya, bentar lagi mati juga) *dibogem Sasu*.

"Sasu, hiks.. hiks. Aku gak mau.. hiks.. aku" air mata terus saja berjatuhan dari langit biru itu.

"Naru, rela gak?" Tanya Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraan gugup Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Naruto menggoyangkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Baiklah.. sekarang bilang kata terakhir yang mau kau ucapkan padaku." Perlahan mata Sasuke mulai terbuka dan tertutup.

"Sasu, aishiteru." Di dekatkannya bibir Sasuke dengan bibir Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengecup pelan lelaki─nya. Dirasakan nafas terakhir Sasuke mengiringi air matanya. Dan hilanglah nyawa pria Uchiha itu.

Flashback mode : off

Pria itu meraih buket bunga krisan di tangannya. Di letakan di atas tanah hijau di bawahnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangan coklat karamelnya. Menahan air mata seraya memohon pada Tuhan untuk ketenangan kekasih tercintanya. Setelah selesai dielusnya sebuah batu yang terukir indah. Sebuah batu yang bertuliskan, "_Disini terbaring dengan tenang, Uchiha Sasuke 23 juli – 10 oktober"._

OWARI

OMAKE

Terlihat seorang pria berambut gelap, berkulit pucat sedang memeluk lututnya. Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dengan sedikit celah jendela memberikan cahaya Dewi Luna. Dia seperti seorang yang telah kehilangan setengah kewarasannya. Ia meraih sebilah pisau yang di selama ini di selipkannya di saku hitam pekat. Dia mengangkat tinggi – tinggi pisau itu sambil menyerukan sesuatu, "Sasuke, pertarungan kita belum usai. Aku akan menyusulmu! Ha ha ha ha! Ukh!" Seketika menyemburlah cairan kental berwarna merah yang di sebut darah itu dari dada pucatnya. Memenuhi ruangan yang bernama penjara. Dia masih menyeringai. Terlihat di sudut ruangan sesosok pemuda berparas hampir sama dengan pemuda yang mendiami ruang tahanan itu. Dia juga menyeringai, seringai kematian.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-+++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note**** :** Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Dan karna saya masih baru, tolong bantuannya minna-san!

~U. Z. N~

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
